


Juggling

by Aomatsu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Getting to Know Each Other, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Second Time, Unexpected Situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomatsu/pseuds/Aomatsu
Summary: You were moving on with your life after the bizarre encounter with a certain magician. But, one fateful day brings you to the said person again, although not in favourable condition. And once again, your luck was never on you side...or could it actually be a blessing in disguise?Sequel toClowning Around
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone commented on Clowning Around and asked whether there will be a sequel for it. So, here it is! I decided to write a sequel after all, although it's not immediately completed this time. I recommend that you read Clowning Around first to understand this story. Enjoy~ ^ - ^
> 
> P/s: I'm sure you know who you are and once again thanks for asking a sequel ^ W ^

“Bye, bye, Mr. Clown!” A group of children chorused their goodbye as they waved at the said person.

“Bye, bye, kids! Go straight to your home, okay!” A slightly deep and bubbly voice replied to the group of children as they also waved their hands.

“Okay, Mr. Clown! See you tomorrow!” The children said one last time before leaving. Waving after the children, the clown had a smile on their face as they look at their retreating form.

“Time to pack up my things then.” Picking up their props and making sure nothing has been left, the clown finally went home. The clouds were supposed to be dyed with the colour of orange since it was already dusk, but today does not seem to be the case as the clouds were grey in colour.

_“Looks like it will be raining today.”_ Thought the clown.

Quickening their pace, they tried to reach their home as quick as they can. Unfortunately, luck wasn’t on their side as it started to rain heavily. As they ran through the rain, a slouching figure attracts their attention. The figure seems to be badly injured as their clothes were dyed in red and torn in some places. As the rain doesn’t seem to be stopping anytime, the clown decided to check upon them.

“Hey! Are you alright?” The clown asked in much louder voice to break through the deafening sound of the falling rains. The figure gave a look at the clown through the space between their red hair before lowering their gaze to the ground. Fearing that their condition might have been worse, the clown tried to get closer to the figure.

“Don’t touch me…” Said the figure as a card was suddenly pointed at the clown’s neck.

“…or I’ll kill you…” Now that the clown had a closer look at them, the clown noticed the figure’s somehow familiar yellow eyes, glinting with murderous intention as they finished their words. That’s when the clown finally recognised who the person was.

“Hi..so..ka?” His eyes seem to widen in surprise as he heard the clown said the name before an alarming look replaced it and he suddenly appeared behind the clown.

“Who are you? Are you one of them?” He questioned the clown as the card was placed closer to the clown’s neck.

“Wha- It-It’s me! (Y/n)! Don’t you remember?” The clown’s deep and bubbly voice changed into a lighter and feminine voice as you finally revealed your identity to him.

_“(Y/n)? Where have I heard that name before?”_ Hisoka thought to himself as the name certainly feels familiar. It took him a moment to remember you before he finally released the card from your neck.

“Fuh…thankfully you did- Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” A hand was suddenly placed around your waist, preventing you from turning around while the other hand grope your chest.

“Hmm, hmm. It feels the same. You’re really that girl from before.” He said in acknowledge as his hand continue to feel your body.

“Then, stop touching me already!” You told him desperately as you tried to stop his hands. His smile widen at seeing your attempt. Then, he proceeds to annoy you more by speaking closer to your ear.

“Well, aren’t you feisty today~ That’s a-“ Before he could continue, he collapsed on you and become unconscious.

“Hisoka? Oh no…he’s knocked out.” You groaned out as it still rains heavily, your clothes and props soaked wet and an unconscious acquaintance on your back. Yup, today was totally not your day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry for the late update. I was occupied with assignments and exams these past few weeks. So, here's the new chapter! Enjoy~

“Mhmm…” A voice groaned out as they became awake from their slumber. Sunlight had entered through the window of the room they were currently sleeping, indicating it was already morning. Opening their eyes slowly, the figure looks around the unfamiliar room.

“Where am I…?” Pulling himself into a sitting position, he noticed that his wounds had been treated and bandaged. He started to look around the place again, trying to find another presence that will answer his questions. When there was none, he slowly gets up from the small bed and explored the place. There was a small television, a sofa, a short round table, a wardrobe, a large brown box, a small kitchen and a bathroom. A note on the fridge took his attention.

“There’s food inside the fridge. Please help yourself with it.

P/s: I will be coming home later in the evening.

-(Y/n)-

Smiling to himself, one of his question had been answered and he certainly can’t wait for your return.

“Excuse me, I would like to order now.”

“Ok. What would you like to have, miss?”

“I would like to have…”

As much as you don’t want to leave your injured acquaintance alone, you have work in the morning. You worked as a waitress at a family restaurant. The event from the last night almost made you late but luckily you managed to arrive on time.

“Alright. Your order will be ready in a few minutes. Please wait for a while.” After confirming the customer’s order, you politely excused yourself and bring their order to the chef. It was 9 in the morning, so there was less customer in the restaurant. This gave you some time to think about the event last night while waiting for the orders to be done.

_“I never thought that I will meet him this soon…How am I supposed to- !!”_ Just as you thought that, you feel something cold ran on your spine. There was something or rather someone made their presence well known with their dangerous aura. You slowly turned around to search for it but it quickly disappeared just as you do so.

“Ding!!” Your attention was immediately brought to the bell as the chef handed you the customer order.

“Here’s the order for Table 12. Hmm? Are you alright?”

“Ye-yeah! I’m fine! Order for Table 12, right? Thanks!” Carefully holding the food on the tray, you thanked the chef before bringing it to the customer.

“Here’s your order, miss! Enjoy the food!” You keep up the happy and polite façade in front of the customer but on the inside, you still feel the fear from before. Whose aura was that? Who was the aura directed to?

Fortunately, the thought did not linger longer on your mind as the restaurant become really busy during the lunch hour and you had your hands full of that. Your shift ended around 2 in the evening and you immediately leave for your other work. Just as you leave, you were greeted by Gardenia, the florist of the flower shop that was located opposite of the restaurant.

“Hello! Finished your work for today?”

“Hi! Yep! You opened your shop a bit late today. Is everything alright?”

“Oh! Ye-yes! Everything’s fine! I just overslept today. That’s why…”

“I see…well, I got to go. Bye!” “Bye!” You and Gardenia were somehow become acquaintance as she was the one who told you about the job as a waitress at the restaurant. She was a mild-mannered woman with some violent side on her. There was a time where someone messed with her flowers and she didn’t hesitate to give them a lesson. Since then, she became well known in some part of the city.

“I wouldn’t want to get on her bad side…” You nervously thought as you quickened your pace.

Heading to a public toilet and finding an empty stall, you locked yourself in it and changed your clothes. You wore an orange collared shirt with long sleeves, huge yellow pants with red polka dot pattern with suspenders to keep it from falling and huge brown shoes. Then, you pulled out a mirror and put some makeup on your face. You painted your whole face white, painted both of your eyelids blue, put black eyeliner around your eyes and put a lot of red makeup around your mouth making it looks like a big smile. As a finishing touch, you sprayed makeup seal to make it last longer. Next, you tied up your hair and wore a curly brown wig. Last but not least, you tied a blue ribbon around your neck and wear a fake red round nose.

After making sure that your appearance was alright, you put on white gloves, tidy up your things and get ready for your street performance.

“Hey, it’s Mr. Clown!”

“Yay! What kind of things will you do today, Mr. Clown?”

“Yeah! Show us, show us!” The same group of children show up again today, and you couldn’t help but smile at their fondness to you.

“Well, well. I certainly have something new to show you kids today. Prepare yourself, kiddos!” Getting into your persona, you changed your voice to a deeper and bubbly one as you entertain your audiences. The kind of things that you do differ from day to day but you will do the same thing if they requested for it. At first, only the children that get attracted to what you do but adults will stop from time to time and watch your performance as well. And they certainly gave you some money for it.

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Clown!”

“About that…I’m sorry kids but I will not be performing tomorrow and the day after. I have something to do.” The children “Ehh” at you for that, but one of them seems to have a guess about what you’re going to do and immediately said it out loud.

“Ah! Mr. Clown is going for a date!” You choked on your own spit at hearing the exclamation and earned a worried look from the children as you coughed up loudly.

“Wha-what makes you think that?!” Your voice almost changed into your normal voice but luckily you manage to maintain it.

“Well, tomorrow is weekdays and most adults usually spend it by going for a date, right?”

“Now that you said it, Mr. Clown is an adult. So, does that mean you have a girlfriend, Mr. Clown? Is she pretty?”

“She must be lucky to have you as her boyfriend! You’re funny and kind!”

The children get excited over the thought that you might have a lover already that they continue to bombard you with questions and statements which makes you really flustered.

“We shouldn’t bother Mr. Clown for long. His girlfriend might be waiting for him already. Well then, Mr. Clown. Good luck for your date! Bye, bye!” You didn’t even get to explain yourself as they finally bid their farewell and wishing you the best for your ‘non-existent’ date tomorrow. Heaving a sigh, you collected your things and earnings.

_“The truth is I just want to have some time to relax tomorrow. Why would the kids assume too much?”_ You thought to yourself as you made sure nothing was left behind.

“Bring me to the man with red hair and yellow eyes with teardrop and star marking on his cheek.” Suddenly, someone approached you and asked you a question. You nearly screamed as you were really surprised by their sudden presence but luckily you manage to stop yourself from doing so.

“Oh, hello there! Sorry but I don’t think I know such person. Is he a friend of yours?” You kept on the same persona as you answered their question. You can’t tell whether they were a woman or man from their voice. Their voice sounds a bit deep but light at the same time. The stranger was wearing black and white striped shirt, black pants, black shoes and white gloves. Their face was also painted in white with dark circles around their eyes and black colored lips.

“You don’t?” This time the same dangerous aura that you felt earlier at the restaurant appeared again and it was apparent that it belongs to them.

“Liar.” Without warning, they opened their palm and fired their aura at you. Being quite a close distance with them, you were unable to get away further and put up your Ten on time. Their attack managed to hit your left arm and the right side of your abdomen, making you groaned in pain internally.

“You were the one that help him in the rain yesterday, didn’t you? I was about to kill him but it just so happened to be raining! And heavily at that! My face paint was totally ruined because of it!“ They continue to babble on their misfortune that you secretly made something to fend yourself.

“What do you think you were doing?” They seem to notice your fiddling as they finally stop blabbering and put both of their hands on your neck, strangling you.

“No-nothing..just this…little gift!” Throwing a medium size grey ball towards them, they quickly released you in attempt to dodge it. However, their attempt was futile as once the ball touch them it become heavier and fall on them.

“Arghhh! You-you damn clown! Get this thing off me!” They yelled angrily at you as the ball crushed them to the ground. Their attempts were however ignored by you as you were busy coughing for oxygen. Then, without wasting time you collected your things and run away from there.

And just to your luck, it rains. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! There's two new chapter released today! Enjoy~

“Huff, huff…I made it home…” You were breathing heavily as you finally reached your place. Pulling out your keys, you insert it, unlocked it and open your apartment door. Just as you entered and closed the door behind you, someone approached you and trapped you against the wall.

“Welcome back. I was beginning to feel bored waiting for you, you know?” You didn’t need to turn around to identify them.

“I did leave you a memo, didn’t I? Now, could you please- Hey!” Suddenly, he hugged you from behind and nuzzled your cheek.

“Hmm? I’m just showing you how happy I am seeing you again~”

“Please let go…” Noticing that you were not in the mood to fool around, he did as you said and released you. Turning around, you finally get to face him properly.

“So…how are you feeling?”

“Which are you referring? My physical state or…my desire at the moment?”

“Err…I’m referring to your physical state? You were pretty beaten up last night…”

“I feel perfectly fine! Luckily, you were the one passing by at that time and were kind enough to help me. Thank you~”

“You’re welcome. I’ll be washing this makeup off and took a bath first then. I’ll prepare something to eat after that.” Putting your things next to the sofa, you immediately went to the bathroom. You washed off your makeup with makeup remover and went to shower afterwards.

“Hah…this feels relaxing…” Letting out a content sigh, you enjoyed the feeling of lukewarm water falling upon you and closed your eyes in the process.

_“Who was he? Or was it a she? What have Hisoka done to make he or she want to kill him? They do not follow me here, right? They did say something about hating the rain or something…Haahh…what should I do?”_

“Feels nice, isn’t it?” Suddenly, a voice stops your train of thought.

“Eh? Waaarghh!” You were very startled to hear Hisoka’s voice behind you. When you turned around to make sure of his presence, you were once again surprised upon finding him standing behind you without clothes.

“You are quite jumpy today. We have taken bath together before. So, why act so surprised?”

“Wha-Of course I get surprised! Someone just attacked me a while ago! I thought you were them. Besides, did you even knock before you enter?”

“I did. I even called you but you didn’t answer me. So, I just invited myself in. Wait…you were attacked?” You nodded at him as you show the bruise that you received from your attacker.

“What kind of person are they?”

“They are-“ Before you could tell him, it suddenly went blackout.

“Did you forgot to pay for the electrics?”

“What? No! I had already paid for it this month and also the month before!”

“What about months months before?”

“Already did!” Hisoka chuckled upon hearing your slightly childish voice. Not wanting to entertain him more by getting angry, you slowly move around to feel for the shower handle. When you were certain that you have grasped it, you turned the shower off.

_“Something doesn’t feel right…”_ Your place rarely went blackout and there was usually notification given to the residence if it were to happen. Sticking close to the wall, you slowly made your way out from the bathroom.

Suddenly, you heard your front door being opened and closed. You immediately use Zetsu to conceal your presence and took hold of whatever close to you, which you assume as your broom and quietly walked towards the living room. Through the dark, you could somehow make out the figure which was standing between your sofa and television. They seem to be searching for something and doesn’t seem to notice you yet. Getting closer to them, you were about to hit them on the head but the figure suddenly turns towards you. The lightning struck perfectly at the moment they do that and the brief light it provided you made you scream at the top of your lung.

“Gyaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!” The figure had large black eyes that can rival with darkness itself and their long black hair and tall figure certainly looks like they came out from horror story.

“Ah. Looks like I come at the wrong time.” They said in somewhat absent-minded voice. The light seems to flicker for few seconds before the electricity finally come back. You closed your eyes in reflex when it did and when you opened your eyes, you finally get a clear look of your intruder. He (you decided that it was a man after hearing his voice) had a pale skin and feminine face with an expression that was similar to mannequin doll and he was wearing green hoodie with grey jeans and both of his hand were inside the pocket of his jeans. His gaze on you made you realized the current state you were in and you tried to shield away your body by ducking behind the sofa.

“Well, well. If it isn’t Illumi. Good job at finding where I am.” Hisoka finally emerged and started to talk to him.

“It’s not that hard to find this place. In fact, it only took me an hour.”

“Were you the one who mess with the electricity?”

“Hah? I don’t need to do that just to get into someone place. Besides, the security was pretty laxed here and the door wasn’t that hard to be picked.”

“Just what you expected from an elite. So, have you found out the person that I described on the phone?”

“I did. I even found out where they are.”

“Really? Then out with it.”

“What about the woman? Should I have paralysed her or kicked her out?” At that, you genuinely become terrified of him and immediately retrieved some clothes from the wardrobe before quickly exited your own place.

“You didn’t need to scare her, you know? She saved me. So, what did you find?”

“The person who attack you is called Pantomin. He or she is quite well-known as the assassin who worked for Merry-Go-Round Circus.”

“A circus that also had their own assassin? Now, that’s something.”

“They usually perform during the weekend at evening. So, what are you going to do?”

“What else? I’ll give them a taste of my own performance as well~”

“Is that so? Then, here’s the map of the place. I’ve finished my task, so I’ll be leaving then.” Exiting the place, Illumi could feel faint presence along the corridor but didn’t made any effort to do something as he was sure that it was you.

You finally went out from your hiding place as you saw Illumi exiting your place. You had overheard their conversation and it certainly made you uneasy. Merry-Go-Round Circus was the circus you worked for before but you had never heard of the name Pantomin during your day with them. With somehow troubled heart, you entered your place again.

“Oh? There you are! He’s an interesting person, isn’t he?” Hisoka welcomed you inside, still without clothes.

“I think he’s scary and a bit disturbing…” Averting your eyes from his lower parts, you told him your opinion and made your way to your wardrobe.

“Here. Please wear it.” You lend him your large clothes again after rummaging through your wardrobe. He accepted it without a word and wore it on the spot. As he was getting dressed, you went to the kitchen to prepare some food for the night. When you were done, you served it for two and eat in silence as your mind was filled with many thoughts regarding your former workplace.

Noticing your silence, Hisoka knew that something was bothering you, so he attempted to make an idle chat to break the silence.

“How’s work?” He asked you, stopping your train of thought once more.

“Huh? Oh. It was okay…my new employer and co-workers are really nice and helpful.”

“New? Did you stop working for the circus?”

“Well…about that…I was…kicked out.” That make him curious.

“Care to tell?”

“It was kind of my mistake actually…I didn’t tell them that I was going to meet that jerk…some accidents happen while I was gone and…I was blamed for it…” He became quiet after hearing the reason. As he was thinking about what to say, you continue your words.

“It…pains me…to leave the place…but I wouldn’t have the chance to meet the others if I didn’t. So, I’m not too depressed about it. All that is important is being able to move on and continue living.” After hearing your statement, he could feel his interest in you increased as he saw some fighting spirit inside you.

“I see...” Was his short reply. The conversation ceased afterwards and the two of you proceed to finish your meal. With filled stomach and different plan for the next day, both of you retreated early to bed that night. You insist that the two of you should sleep in separate place but he pays you no mind as he dragged you together with him on the bed. Just like your first encounter, he likes to snuggle against you and with the tiredness catching up to you, you finally close your eyes and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments + Kudos = Thank you ^ - ^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and violence

Before the sun had risen, you were already awake. Concealing your presence, you slowly move away from his hold and get up from the bed. You changed into baggy clothes, tied your hair into ponytail and bring some of your props in case your negotiation went wrong. Then, you write a note and put it on the fridge.

“Sorry, but I won’t let you hurt them before I know the truth.” You silently whispered before going out.

What you didn’t know was that he had been awake the moment you released yourself from his hold. After making sure that you weren’t going to come back, he finally gets up from the bed and made his way to look for your notes.

“Had something to do early in the morning today. Will be back when it’s over.

-(Y/n)-

“Hehe…such a kind girl you are, (Y/n)~ But not everyone will appreciate and reciprocated your kindness, you know?”

It took you an hour and a half to reach your former workplace. Merry-Go-Round was still the same just before you leave it. The memories from when you were still part of the circus was still fresh in your mind. You could still remember the days when you would practice early in the morning and late in the night just to perfected your skills as a clown.

_“Wait, I’m not here to reminisce about the past.”_ You reminded yourself as you feel yourself getting overwhelmed by those memories. Slowly breathing in and out, your mind finally slow down and you feel more in control.

_“Well, here it goes!”_ Entering the large circus tent, you expected to see several of the performer practicing their skills but no one was inside. Thinking that they might be practicing at another place, you turn and tried to leave the tent. That’s went you bumped into the least person you wanted to meet.

“Hey! Watch it! Don't you have eyes?” The person’s name was Mieme. She was the circus’s acrobat and many adored her beautiful appearance and captivating performance. She was nice to those that she thinks of as equal or could take advantage of but to those who didn’t, she was horrible. Unfortunately, you were one of those people, so you often suffered at her constant bullying. Which were both verbally and physically.

“H-Hi…Mieme…” You shakily greeted her. Realising that it was you, she immediately gave you disgusted face before uttering her usual words of humiliation.

“Ooooh…If it wasn’t the good for nothing clown…How dare you come back here!?” She immediately raised her voice as she repeatedly pointed your forehead with her sharp nails. A smirk soon formed on her face as she done that and the sight of blood coming out from it only made her smirk larger. Not wanting to give into her assault, you step back from her and made a distance between the two of you.

“Please…I had a reason for coming back here…”

“Reason? If you were trying to get the ringmaster to let you back to the circus again, then you better give up. We already had a replacement for the clown role and they were certainly better than you.”

“No…I’m not asking for that. I just…want to know if there were someone who perform the pantomin-“ Before you could finish your words, you were suddenly yanked by your shirt.

“ **Who. Told. You. That.** ” In front of you, Mieme gave you a cold and deadly look. You never saw that side of her before and the dangerous aura that comes from her strangely feels familiar. Getting no response from you, she tightened her hold on your shirt, urging you to answer her.

“Som-someone told me about it…”

“Oh great…now someone outside of the gang circles knew about it…” Her usual voice changed a bit deeper and there’s this nagging feeling that you have heard the voice somewhere.

“Gang circles?”

“Ah. I forgot that normal member shouldn’t know about it. Jeez, why can’t you just mind your own business? You might live longer if you do…”

“What do you mean?” A fist suddenly thrown on your stomach rendering you from speaking.

“You’re noisy. Just like the Merry Clown.” That makes you look at her with wide eyes.

“Before you ask what happen to him with your annoying voice, I’ll tell you. Since you were going to end up like him anyway. The night when you went out to meet your ‘friend’, he saw me killing my target. Knowing that he will tell the boss about it, I killed him on the spot. Then to not let the boss knew my failure on letting the normal member witnessing the special members outside work, you were the perfect scapegoat. I just need to put the boss favorite treasure and fake killing weapon inside your props box to get away from it.”

You can’t believe it. So, the murdered member was your paternal figure at the circus. None of them told you who it was, as all of them throw all kind of accusing and damned words to you the moment they saw the fake evidence. Your heart begins to clench in pain, your sight grew blurry as you take in the truth told by Mieme. Then, all you can see afterwards was black.

“Oh? Did she just pass out? Good, that makes things easier for me- !!” Just as Mieme were about to end your life, she feels something heavy pulling on her. Turning her head, she saw a ball sticking to her left side and feels it gradually getting heavier. Throwing you away from her hold, she tried to get rid of it only to have her hand stick together with the ball.

“What’s with this damn ball?! Ball? The clown from yesterday also uses…wait…that clown was you?!” She shoots you an angry look upon realizing that you were the clown from yesterday. Not getting any response from you, she become angrier.

“Bomb Mime: Small Explosion!” Using her Nen ability, Mieme crushed the ball with explosion, leaving slight burnt on her hand and left side as an impact.

“I’m totally going to torture you a lot before sending you to your demise, (Y/n)…” Mieme growled as she made her way towards your unmoving body. Readying her next move, she was surprised to see fire blown towards her. She quickly put up an invisible wall to defend against the sudden attack.

“Hah? What the-“ She became speechless upon seeing fire breathers appearing beside you. Then, without given a chance to react, another incoming attack came towards her. This time an acrobat crept behind her and silently kick and punch her unguarded back with much flexibility. Mieme received quite a blow from it and she begins to get overwhelmed.

_“Why were there suddenly other performer here? Didn’t boss already asked them to practice at another place?”_ Thought Mieme worriedly. Not wanting to get pressured by the sudden appearance, Mieme yelled at the fire breather and the acrobat.

“Hey, you two! Boss told you guys to practice on the designated place. So why were guys here?” Slowly they turned at her and what she saw was enough to made her scared. The fire breather and the acrobat weren’t part of the circus. Their outfits seem similar to the circus colourful attire but their face…instead of the familiar one that she knew, their face was painted in white, had round black eyes, red round nose with blue teardrop drawn on both of its cheeks and the mouth was painted in a frown.

“Wha-what a-a-are yo-you?” Mieme started to tremble upon having their gaze on her but pulled herself together before she succumbed to the fear. Looking back at you, she was surprised to find your body no longer on the same place.

_“Where did she-“_

“Tell me. Where did you buried his corpse?” Mieme could feel Goosebumps on her skin upon hearing the eerily calm voice. Looking to her side, she saw you appeared with lifeless eyes and had the same marking drawn on both of your cheeks.

“Tell me…tell me…”

“Back off, you freak! Bazooka Mime: Double Shoots!” Producing an invisible weapon with her Nen, she immediately shoots it towards you. Loud explosion echoed inside the large tent and the whole place rumbled upon the release of her attack and smokes covered the whole area. Letting out a relieved sigh, Mieme’s mouth curled into satisfied smile as she knew that no one could possibly dodged or survived the attack. That is until the smokes had totally cleared up and what she saw afterwards made her eyes widen in surprise.

Standing in front of her was you, still standing with your baggy clothes gone, leaving you in your sports bra and short shorts.

_“So, she purposely wore those clothes and put her aura on it to act as a shield…Damn it!”_ Thought Mieme frustratedly as she noticed some of your aura around the leftover clothes.

“ **Where. Did. You. Buried. His. Corpse.** ” You asked her again, this time with bloodlust coating your words.

“Ple-please forgive me! I-I’m really sorry! Please, have mercy!” Suddenly, Mieme started to cry as she repeatedly asks for your forgiveness. Seeing her in such state made you feel sorry for her and your bloodlust started thinning until you saw the sinister smile appeared on her mouth.

“Is what you expect me to say, don’t you? Fools. Phantom Mime: Iron Maiden!” Your body suddenly feels restricted as unknown force tied your hands and legs, rendering your movement. Something hard hits your back and suddenly your whole body was pierced with something sharp.

“Arrrrrggggghhhh!!!”

“Yes…yes…that’s the most beautiful sound I can only get by using that technique…Ha…Hahahaha!” She laughed heartily as she saw blood spills from the hole made on your body by her technique. Seeing that you were finally still after letting out the long scream of pain, she releases you. This time she readied her invisible wall around her as the same things might happen again if she weren’t cautious. Standing in front of your ‘corpse’, she was about to kick you when something explodes from behind her. The sound of the explosion was so loud and close to her ears that blood started to spill from it.

“Hahaha!” Laugh a bubbly and deep voice. This time it was a clown that appeared before her. It had the same face as the two other weird performers but instead of a frown it had smile on its face. Just as she made contact with the weird clown, it immediately produced many balloons out of nowhere and thrown it at her. Knowing that her invisible wall couldn’t defend her from the sound of the balloons explosion, Mieme quickly retreated away from your body.

“Damn! Where did these weirdos came from?!” Mieme gritted her teeth in anger as she was once again taken by surprise.

“Where do you think you’re going?” A feminine and mature voice called out to her before landing a kick on her retreating form. This time it came from the weird acrobat from before but while her movements seems graceful her kicks were enough to knock the air out from her. Mieme falls onto the ground at the sudden attack, her sight grew blurry as she tried to breathe properly.

“Tell us honestly…what had happened to Merry Clown.” Another voice, deep and rugged this time asked her a question. Looking towards the source of the voice, it came from the weird fire breather.

“Who…are you…guys?”

“They’re my companion. When no one else would practice with me and when Uncle Clow was unable to help me, they were my only hope.” Bloodied and bruised, you told Mieme as you slowly stand up and made your way towards her.

“You..you…you were supposed to die!”

“Well, thanks to you I have to use my secret technique. So…where did you buried Uncle Clow?”

“Why do you want to know anyway?! He’s dead and that’s all there is!”

“ **Pap!!** ” The sound of your palm making contact with her cheek echoed throughout the place.

“Did you just-“

“I’m not deaf. I heard that you killed him but I want to know what happened to his corpse afterwards. At least, I could visit his grave if he was given a proper burial…”

“Heh. Did you think the boss will give him a proper burial? For all I know, boss didn’t care for such things when it came to the normal member of the gang. His corpse might have been thrown away after all of his organ has been taken. So, you were just wasting your time by asking such questi- !!” She was unable to continue her words as she sensed immense bloodlust coming from you, threatening to kill her if she uttered another sentence.

“I see…then I just need to ask the boss? Or should I say the ringmaster about it. Then, I could finally see the despair eating you as the ringmaster finally knows whose actually responsible for the incidents…” Once again, Mieme begins to feel the fear coming back at her as she knew what the punishment would be for those who failed to keep the gang’s secret. Gathering her strength and aura she launched another powerful attack on you.

“Melee Mime: Flying Knives!” Before her invisible attack could hit you again, the fire breather blow fire around you, making a wall of fire to defend against it.

“No…way..”

“Circus Act: Crushing Ball.” Mieme tried to get away from you after hearing you uttered your technique but it was meaningless as a large ball suddenly falls on top of her, crushing her to the ground. You wait to see if she was still able to fight, but after waiting for several seconds and seeing no movement from her, you concluded that she had already dead.

“Circus Act: Healing Music.” You called another of your companion, a musician to heal your wounds. With the sound of her music percussion, the bleeding stop and your wounds closed, leaving scars behind. Smiling at your musician, she and your other three companions finally disappeared along with the gigantic ball. It was thanks to your secret technique, Circus Act: Clowning Around, that you managed to survive Mieme’s Iron Maiden as it let you fool her by thinking that her attack was able to kill you when you were only acting just as she wants. But nevertheless, you still received some damage from it as it did hit you but with the impact reduced to half.

Taking one last look at the fallen assassin, you feel cold and uneasy upon realising that you had taken a life. Before the feeling could overpowered you, you made your way outside, staggering at each step you take as your body feels really heavy. Just as you made it outside the large tent, your body couldn’t take it anymore. You fall to the ground and darkness soon enveloped your sight.

Watching the unexpected fights between two women was certainly interesting to Hisoka. He never thought that his attacker would be a woman but then again, he was more surprised to saw the other side of your Nen ability. Seeing the scene unfold from afar made him want to join the fight but after seeing every surprises that you made, he choose to stay on the same place. He was about to congratulate you when you made it outside, but you suddenly fall unconscious before he managed to do so. Letting out a sigh, he scooped your fallen figure and carry you on his shoulder.

“Well, I guess this count as returning the favour~” he said to himself as he finally walks away from the bloody scene that also took place outside the circus large tent.


End file.
